Multiverse Vengence
by Superfluffy1022
Summary: After the decimation of half of all life in the Multiverse, our beaten and battered heroes must find away to bring back there vanquished friends and allies and defeat the mad Titan Thanos once and for all. But even if they succeed, what other threats wait just over the horizon?
1. The Battered and Beaten

Noah was in shock. He had failed, he had been part of team that was supposed to save the multiverse. Him, Eli, Kyle, Chris, Emily, Garrett, Hunter, and Lane had all been plucked from their normal everyday lives and been forced to fight in a war. But now Kyle and Eli, Or the Doctor as he insisted to be called, were dead and who knew who else. Now he, Lane, Cisco Ramone, and Rocket Raccoon sat on a log mourning the lost of those they cared about.

"They can't be dead," River Song, the Doctor's wife, said to herself. "They can't be."

"What do you think happened to them?" Black Widow asked, looking at River Song.

"I don't know yet but they can't have died."

"I think we all just need time to mourn," said Thor. "This place isn't acceptable."

River went with Lane to go examine the Falcon's damage, while the others went inside the palace to mourn.

On Titan, Garrett, Hunter, Tony, Nebula, and Alice were the sole survivors of their group. Chris, Emily, Drax, Mantis, Quill, Peter, and Dr. Strange were all dead. Alice sat down beside Tony and tried to console him, Nebula stood and looked into the alien sunset, and Garrett and Hunter were still in shock.

"It's all my fault." Tony said, as tears rolled down his face.

"It's nobody's fault Tony." Alice whispered, putting an arm around his neck.

"All those kids, they were innocent." Tony choked, rubbing his head.

"They did not die in vain." Nebula said.

Tony looked at Nebula and stood up, he punched a rock and put his head against it.

"They died because we weren't smart enough to save them!"

Hunter came up behind them, "they died because of that phycotic giant purple alien with a nutsack chin."

"Hunter, too early." Alice whispered, looking away.

"I'm sorry." Hunter said as he sat down.

Garrett, bloodied and bruised, looked at Tony with a stern look on his face, "What now?"  
Tony looked up, "We avenge."

"To avenge, we need to get back to earth." Alice pointed out.  
"Nebula," Hunter asked. "you came here on a ship right?"

"Yes, but it was destroyed in the landing."

"What about the Guardians ship?" Garrett asked carefully.

"That might still be intact." Alice said.

The group set out to look for the ship. It was a long and bumpy trip, and it took two days to find it. The ship had taken major damage when Thanos threw a moon at them.

"So, you expect us to get this thing in the air?" Hunter asked curiously, looking at Alice.

"Yeah," Garrett agreed. "I don't even think the engines have enough power to get us out of orbit."

"If Hunter uses his ability to control the wind, he can launch the ship out of orbit. We can then use the ship's engines in a low gravity environment to slowly pilot ourselves back to earth."  
"Or we can use his electrical powers to supercharge the engines." Nebula said.

"That could work." Tony responded as he slowly climbed into the ship after the others.

"The odds of us making it back are unlikely." Alice whispered, looking at Hunter.

"I live for those odds." Hunter said.

Everyone slowly gathered in the throne room. Nobody talked, nobody moved, they silently whispered prayers for their fallen colleagues.

Suddenly, the sound of the TARDIS engines sounded throughout the throne room, breaking the silence. Everyone looked to the left, the TARDIS stood tall and majestic against the dark room. River slightly perked up, It looked as if it had come to comfort the Doctors last companions. The doors opened up and out stepped Scott Lang. Behind him stepped out John Smith, the Doctor's half human twin, his face was cold and grey.

"Hey guys.." Scott said.

"Hello, my name is John Smith, and I'm the Doctor.."

"Doctor..- I mean John what are you doing here?" River asked, obviously flustered, John sighed heavily and stood there quietly for a moment as if he didn't know what to say.

"It all started when my wife and I.." John said as he held up his hand and showed his wedding ring.

"We were having Dinner," he smiled. "It was our anniversary, we had just started to eat when Rose said she didn't feel good. So, I followed my first instinct and went over to see if she had a fever. She didn't have one, so I thought that she was tired. When I had started to help her to bed, she fell down and fear pierced her expression. She just turned to dust in the wind, next thing I know, the TARDIS was there with Scott Lang inside, it took me here." John explained, wiping the thick tears from his eyes.

"What do we do now?" asked Hunter.

"What do mean what do we do now," Thor said. "We lost."

"You ready kid?" Tony asked Hunter.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Hunter said, sliding to the right.

Before he raised his arms and began to use his powers to lift the ship into the air. The ship began to groan as it tottered from side to side.

"Hunter you got this?" Garrett asked.

"Oh yes." Hunter Groaned, letting the lightning surge off his body.

The ship began to move forward at an increasing rate of speed. The orange sky began to melt away and was replaced by the stars of space. Nebula was at the controls and began to try and fire off the engines.

"No wonder the engines are so weak." Nebula shouted as she turned around to face them. "We don't have enough power!"

"I can fix that." Hunter said, running toward the engines.

"The rest of you.. strap yourselves in." Nebula shouted.

"All right, I can do this," he said to himself out loud, "its like powering a car..right?" He took the main power cable and pulled it apart. He then let the electricity flow through him, he let it flow full force. The ship flew through the air with its engine fully powered. It flew through space at incredibly fast speed. Hunter was feeling the stress of all the lightning

"Hey Sparky!" Tony barked. "I think we have enough." Hunter heard that and went to ease up, but he had stretched himself to thin and passed out, and with that the ship stopped.

"What the heck happened?" Garrett asked as he stepped out of his seat.

"Hunter overused himself." Alice said as she held him, "He's gonna be okay but he can't do that again or it will kill him."

"Great, now what?" Tony asked as he turned to Nebula, "Blue man group, where are we?"

"We seem to be in orbit somewhere over Naro-Atzia." Nebula said.

"Great let's see if we can radio for help." Garrett said as he reached for the communication device.

"No!" Nebula said before she grabbed Garrett's hand.

"Why not, we can stop there, fix the ship and refuel." Garrett said.

"We can't." Nebula said.

"Why can't we?" Garrett asked.

"Because we don't own this ship, if we go down there we will be arrested and executed for theft."

"Well that's a bit intense." Tony said.

"That's way of this planet." Nebula says.

"So we just sit here?" Tony asked.

"No, we work on the ship with what we have." Nebula said as she stood up from her chair to head to the back to the ship. Garrett took her place and messed with the communication device to try and contact a passing ship.

"Yeah, we have nothing!" Stark shouted, "I searched the ship as soon as I got on here there are no tools!"

"Tony are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Did you seriously just ask me that?" Tony retaliated. "We are trapped on a metal a metal whale in the blackness of space, orbiting a planet that we can't go to, and we just lost the biggest battle in the history of the Multiverse."

"I don't know about that," Garrett said as he continued to turn dials, "at least there isn't a wave of antimatter destroying the Multiverse."

"I'm sorry what?" Tony said.

"Oh nothing," Garrett said, he then spoke under his breath, "Please don't tell me we we're going to have to deal with that too."

"Tony, I'm sure there's a way to get them back, there has to be." Alice said as she too began to feel the gravity of what just occurred. Then it hit her, "Tom!?"

Garrett looked out the window and saw a ship passing by. He quickly started speaking into the microphone. "Come in, come in, we are in danger we need help. There is an unresponsive crew member.-" The ship jumped away before Garrett finished. Tony kept going on about how much of a failure the Avengers were, Alice cried when she realised who she lost, and Garrett just kept holding the radio. He then looked out into the black of space. He felt so weak. This war had taken everything from him, his home, his family, and now his friends. He then made one last attempt to call help "Hello. Anyone. Please. Anyone out there, please help." Garrett sat down the radio controls and leaned back in the pilot's chair and prepared to die. He had closed his eyes and began to drift off when he heard something come over the radio.

"Hello?" a female voice said, "This is…...one…...copy," the voice kept cutting in and out, but it sounded familiar to Garrett he began to turn the dials.

"Yes, yes, we copy!" Garrett replied.

"This agent…of…...do you copy?" The woman said as it cut in out of the static, again Garrett replied as he got the right frequency.

"Yes, we copy, this Garrett Cash and I'm on the Benatar, we're out of power and our ship is badly damaged we need help!"

"Do you copy?" the voice said clearly, then Garrett began to recognise the voice. It was from some show Eli used to make him watch. He couldn't remember which one it was though. Then voice spoke. "This is S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Daisy Johnson onboard Zephyr One, we will be sending a boarding party to get you guys out of there."

"Did she just say she was from S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Tony asked.

"Yes," Garrett said with a smile, "yes she did."


	2. Crawling Home

**This Chapter will probably be the shortest one yet, I had this story already full written out and I wasn't satisfied with the way I brought back STARK and the others so I've been adding a lot of new stuff and somedays I just have writers block and I can't work, I have recently been re invigorated and I'll start updating more though.**

Lane sat inside the burned out cockpit of the Falcon, he toyed with some of the switch's to try and restore the power with no avail. River stepped through the half open door and sat down in the copilot seat by Lane.

"I'm not gonna lie, this thing is pretty much destroyed." She said,

"Oh great." Lane said as he put his head in his hands.

"This is all wrong." River said as she looked at the wires dangling from the control panels. "This wasn't the plan."

"Well in my experience things never go quite as planned." Lane said.

"I don't understand, the whole purpose of this was so that we would win, how did we lose?" River asked.

"Maybe it's because you threw seven teenagers at almost undefeatable space god," Lane said a little angry, "On my earth this was a film, we weren't here, and they still lost."

"Even if you hadn't come your friends would still be dead." River said.

"Do you always have an answer for everything?" Lane asked.

"Not everything, I don't know where Stark is, I have no idea where the TARDIS went, and we have no idea who's still alive" River said as she looked through the Falcon's cracked windows at the fields, billows of smoke pouring out of crashed fighters and soldiers still milling around. Lane saw a few soldiers carrying Noah on a stretcher. He got up and ran after them.

"What the heck happened?" Lane asked.

"He passed out looking for survivors," A wakandan soldier answered, "we're taking him to Suri right now."

"Get him there faster." Lane says.

"So let me get this straight," Tony said as he and the other stood in the main control room of the Zephyr, "Coulson survived getting stabbed, he didn't tell us and rebuilt SHIELD after its collapse a few years ago, and your half alien with earthquake powers?"

"Has no one watched the news?" Daisy asked.

"If it makes you feel better, I hadn't seen a lightbulb till this morning." Alice said.

"Enough of me," Daisy said, "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Garrett, this is Alice, Nebula, and the unconscious gentlemen down stairs is Hunter." Garrett said.

"Why do you look like you're from Hogwarts?" Daisy asked.

"Because I am." Garrett said plainly, Daisy looked at him with surprise and was about to ask him how but Garrett answered her question, "it's the Multiverse."

"What are you guys doing in space?" Daisy asked.

"What are _you_ guys doing in space?" Tony asked.

"We're tracking down our friends kind of dead husband." Daisy said, "What is your excuse?"

"Fighting Thanos." Tony answered.

"Thanos, Talbot was saying something about him when he was going crazy." Daisy said.

"Glenn Talbot?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Daisy answered.

"You know him?" Garrett asked.

"Yeah, used to give him weapons back in the day." Tony said, "What happened to him?"

"He tried to destroy the planet, so I launched him into space." Daisy answered.

"How exactly?" Tony asked.

"I used my inhuman seismic ability to blast him." Daisy said.

"That's cool." Garrett said.

"Thanks." Daisy said.

"We have to get back to Earth." Tony said.

"I'm sorry but we're a little preoccupied at the moment." Simmons said behind them.

"With what?" Tony asked as he turned around, "What could possibly be more important than this?"

"What could be possibly more important than finding my husband!?" Simmons shouted.

"I hate to break it to you," Tony said as he approached her, "But your husband is probably dead."

"Easy Tony." Garrett said.

"You don't know that." Simmons said.

"It's simple statistics, half of all life is eliminated that means, that more than likely your husband was killed." Tony said.

"Some hero you are, aren't you supposed to stop this kind of thing!?" Simmons asked.

"I tried, believe me!" Tony said as he turned around and shouted as if he was addressing a large crowd, "I said that we needed a suit of armor around the world, whether it stepped on our precious freedoms or not."

"And look what that did." Garrett said.

"You be quite kid," Tony said as he walked over to him and put his finger to Garretts chest., "you weren't there, you didn't kill those people, you don't get to talk about how high and mighty you are. You were supposed to be reinforcements but you and your friends argue like a bunch of teenagers the whole time!"

"I didn't want to be here tony!" Garrett shouted as he threw his hands up.

"Guess what, we didn't need you here!" Tony shouted back.

"You know what," Garrett said, "I looked up to you, I idolized you! You're the man who never gives up, always finds a way out of any situation, and here you are blubbering away inside of a giant plane in the cold vacuum of space!"

"Alright guys that's enough!" Alice said.

"Listen we lost, big deal, but now we've got to figure out away to get those we lost back!" Alice said.

"She's right." Hunter said as he hobbled his way in the room.

"We've got to get back to earth." Garrett said.

"Not happening!" Simmons said.

"Yes it is." Tony said as he approached a massive red switch, Daisy nodded and began typing in the coordinates of Earth.

"I'm so close to getting him back you cannot possibly-" Simmons said before she was interrupted.

"Sorry kid." Tony said as he pulled the lever and earth jumped toward earth.

"No wait we have not calibrated for the-" Daisy tried to state before the plane jumped away.


	3. A Shimmer of Light

Cisco sat in the hall of the wakandan palace he looked up and saw as soldiers carried Noah down the hall toward the medical bay. This was his fault, he knew that he never should have gotten these kids involved. Lane trailed behind the soldiers.

"Hey Cisco." Lane said as he stopped by him.

"Hey man." Cisco responded not looking up at him.

"Have you been back to STAR Labs yet?" Lane asked.

"No, no I haven't." Cisco said.

"You know you have to go back eventually right?" Lane asked.

"Yeah I know." Cisco said as he sighed.

"I don't understand, where did we go wrong?" Lane asked.

"I don't know, this was supposed to work." Cisco said.

"I'll tell you what went wrong," River said as she entered the room, "we didn't stand united, half of us were on one planet, half of us were on this one."

"Even if we did stand together there would be know way we could go against Thanos!" Cisco shouted.

"We don't know that." River said.

"Yes we do we tried to go against him and he just threw us around like we were ragdolls in a game of Happy Wheels!" Cisco shouted.

"They have Happy Wheels on Earth-1?" Lane asked.

"Every Earth has Happy Wheels." Cisco replied.

"Guys focus!" River shouted.

"Sorry." Lane said.

"I'm going back to Earth-1," Cisco said, "I've gotta get back to my friends and see if they're okay." Cisco said as he opened a breach and hopped through it.

"Any word about Stark?" Lane asked as he saw Natasha walk by.

"Nothing from Stark, but something just entered the upper atmosphere!" Natasha replied as she and Steve were headed outside, Lane and River followed them.

When Cisco came through the breach he saw S.T.A.R. labs in ruins from where a recently pilotless plane crashed into the building. He stood in the cortex and looked around at the destruction all around him. A wing had crashed into the room and had cut the Flash mannequin suit in half. Cisco walked past his crushed desk and into the hall where half of the fuselage sat in ruins. Wires hung from the ceiling and sparked. Cisco walked past Thawne's xposed time vault where a newspaper headline flickered. Cisco paid no attention to it as he made his way outside. Cisco saw cars piled up on top of each other, buildings on fire, people running in terror, and he saw Joe West, Ralph Dibney, and Sherloque wells (This story takes place during season 5 of the Flash) sitting on the steps of STAR labs.

"Joe?" Cisco asked, Joe turned around to look him in the eyes. Cisco could see the tears streaming down his face.

"Cisco," Joe said as he stood, "Thank god you're alive."

"Joe, I'm sorry this is all my fault." Cisco said.

"This isn't your fault, the team told me where you went, you did good Cisco." Joe said, Cisco still felt like a failure. Ralph stood up.

"Cisco, what happened?" Ralph asked, Cisco sat down and explained

The Zephyr jumped to earth and the plane began to groan.

"That can't be good." Garrett said.

"It's not." Daisy responded. The monitors on the plane began to spark as the plane came out of the jump point and flew towards the planet below.

"Hold on tight." Jemma shouted as she grabbed the nearest handle bar.

"Davis, get ready to test your landing skills!" Daisy shouted as she yelled towards the plane's pilot.

"How about you just sit back and relax, alright." Davis said as the plane streaked through the atmosphere, smoke pouring from the engines. The plane looked like it was going to crash into the african jungle but the jungle was merely an illusion and the plane crashed outside of some advanced african city. The heroes stumbled out of the plain. Simmons didn't even look at Stark.

"Where are we?" Alice asked as she looked out at the city.

"I thought we landed in africa, not Naboo." Garrett joked, no one laughed. As the group began to move forward but were quickly surrounded by Wakandan soldiers.

"Hello there." Tony said as the soldiers pointed their spears at them.

"Tony Stark," T'challa said from behind them, the group turned to face the king.

"King T'challa?" Daisy asked.

"If it isn't the american vigilante Quake." Alice, Garrett, and Tony looked at her for some explanation.

"It was a difficult time." Daisy said and left it at that.

"I take it you lost." Tony said.

"If you only knew." T'challa answered.

**5 Years Later**

Noah and River entered the TARDIS for the first time since the snap. The time ship had fallen into disrepair over the last five years and Noah had finally convinced River to see if they could either repair the ship or salvage some technology from it.

"Sure has been a while." Noah said.

"Yes it has." River responded.

"What made this thing fall apart?" Noah asked.

"Time I guess." River answered, she turned to look at Noah and stared at the technological implant in his head, "How has the implant been doing lately?"

"It's been doing fine," Noah had sustained extreme head trauma after Thanos had crushed his helmet around his head. His brain was having extreme difficulty sending its electrical impulses, the implant amplified impulses as they traveled throughout the brain, "Shuri installed a charger in my helmet so I don't have to hook up to the wall at night."

"Well that's good." River said as he opened a panel under the console. Noah put on his helmet to scan for any time energies spilling out of the console, everything was fine until River opened the panel and time energies poured out of the console.

"River I'm detecting a lot of nasty stuff coming out of there." Noah said.

"Yeah, and I know why." River said as a green glow emanated out of the console. River reached inside and pulled out a green glowing gem.

"Is that-" Noah started

"The time stone." River finished.

"How is that here?" Noah asked.

"I have no idea." River answered as she stared at the stone. A bulb on the console glowed and a hologram of the Doctor projected between River and Noah.

"If someone is watching this that means we lost the infinity war," The Doctor said, River guessed he recorded the message while he was in the time locked room building Noah's armour, "but there is hope, we can bring everybody back. At the beginning of Earth-199999 there were six singularities, each one making up the essence of all there is. These were the infinity stones, these stones were deemed too powerful for one universe so each stone was broken in half and fired throughout the Multiverse, the coordinates for each stone are in the TARDIS, if you can get the stones you bring everybody back. You can do this." The hologram ended.

"Guess we gotta bring the team back together." Noah said.

"Yes we do." River said.

Lane and Rockett were working on the final repairs on the millennium Falcon. It shouldn't have taken as long as it had. It just seemed like there were some days that lane couldn't even face the ship. He had self diagnosed himself with some kind of emotional trauma. Today was one of his good days.

"Where do you wanna go first?" Rockett asked.

"Huh?' Lane asked.

"When we finish this, where are you going first?" Rockett answered.

"I'm not sure." Lane answered.

"I've got a suggestion." River said as she approached the two.

"What brings you to this part of Wakanda?" Lane asked.

"You mean the hangar?" River retorted.

"You get the point." Lane said as he sat down in his chair. "you said you have a suggestion?"

"Better, we have a way to bring everybody back." River said.

"You mean it?" Rocket asked.

"Let me explain." River said, and after she finished everyone frantically got the Avengers, Cisco brought Ralph along. Daisy had made it her mission to break away from the shield for a bit and made it, everyone met back in the Wakandan main hall and River explained "At the beginning of this Earth-199999, there were the infinity stones, and these old beings broke the stones in half and shot each half throughout the multiverse, and Thanos needs all of the pieces in order to make sure that there is no possibility of bringing them back."

"So wait," Banner started. "We can bring them back?"

"I don't know how, and I don't know how to save them, but we have to try."

"Where are the other stones?" asked Noah.

"Well I looked at the coordinates and found out that we already have two stones," River said as she pulled out a glowing green stone, "Ladies and gentlemen this is the timestone. Now I know where the other stones are and we have another one."

"Where is it?" asked Hunter.

"The reality stone is at camp half blood Hunter Watters," River said, "Lane Evans, the power stone is in the Death Star-"

"Wait, did you just say Death Star? As in, can the big bad space station destroy the whole planet's Death Star?"

"Yes." River said, exasperated

"Steve Rogers, Ralph Dibney, Tony Stark, Noah Devore, and John Smith, you will be going for the mind stone which is in area 51, 1954 on earth 1,981. Alice, Garrett, Thor and Natasha will be going to middle earth for the space stone in the lonely mountain."

"Okay if i'm going to break into the Death Star I'm going to need a crew." Lane said.

"I'll go." Nebula said

"Sign me up." Rocket responded.

"You're going to need me." River said.

"What about the rest of us?" Banner asked.

"You will all go with Hunter to camp Half-Blood and try to find a way to bring everyone back." River responded. Everyone began planning

"Are you guys ready?" Cisco asked.

"Now we all know our jobs right?" Alice asked, everyone nodded.

Lane, River, Rocket, and Nebula went to the new improved Falcon, it had a new coat of paint, a new dish, a hyperdrive that could smash through the multiversal barrier, a sound system that could play some 'sick tunes', and some new hyped up guns that came courtesy of Wakanda. John, Tony, Steve, Ralph, and Noah went to the TARDIS. Alice, Garrett, Thor, and Black Widow Bifrosted out. Hunter and the other's took the time stone to Camp Falcon began to lift from the ground and sail through the sky.

"Star Wars here we come." Lane said as they smashed through the fabric of the universe, which left a temporary crack in the sky that sealed up quickly.

Inside the TARDIS, Cap and Tony were baffled by the whole 'bigger on the inside' thing.

"Okay, how?" Tony asked.

"Don't worry you get used to it." Noah said.

When the Falcon smashed through the barrierer the 'new guardians' found themselves through a maze of massive bubbles, each was a different universe..

"What the heck is this!?" Rocket shouted.

"Rocket Raccoon," Lane smiled, "welcome to the multiverse."  
"How come the TARDIS doesn't have to fly through this?" River asked.

"Probably because the TARDIS teleports and this has to actually fly."

"Lookout!" Rocket shouted as the Universe flew right at them. Lane managed to fly downward but skimmed up against it leaving what would look like a giant crack in a window. They continued to try and navigate through the maze, one time the Falcon's cockpit skimmed against one of the universes, and they caught a glimpse of the sleepy town of Gravity Falls in ruins, it just showed how much Thanos's might had obliterated the multiverse. They continued to fly until Lane found his destination.

"Here we go." Lane said as he flew right into his home universe. The impact shook the ship to the core and there was a blinding flash of light. When they finally regained their bearings they saw the massive Death Star.

"Well," Nebula said, "we're gonna die."


	4. A time for Action

When the TARDIS took off, the console sparked and shuttered as it passed through the multiverse.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Tony asked.

"Yeah it's not really meant for this sort of thing." John said as he began to try and land it.

"So how do we know where the stone is?" Ralph asked.

"My guess it will be inside something important." Noah responded.

"Well we're going to area 51 it could be literally anything." Steve said.

John opened the doors and stepped into a warehouse full of boxes and crates.

"So this lowers our selection down to anything." Ralph snarked off.

Steve heard Russian shouting and an american voice say, "the contents in the crate are highly magnetic." Suddenly shotgun pellets flew across the air.

"John I think we should follow that." Tony said.

"Agreed." John said.

"Let's go!" Noah shouted as he flew off, Tony followed, Ralph used his stretchy arms to swing like Spiderman after them, and John and Cap drove an army jeep at the rear.

Noah landed on top of some crates and watched Russian KGB forces surround a metal crate and Dr Henry 'Indiana' Jones Jr, the crate was pulling on Noah armour slightly. Tony and Ralph laned next to him.

"So what is the plan- is that Indiana Jones?" Ralph asked.

"Yep." Noah said.

The three waited for the Russians to open the crate, they pulled out a crystal skull.

"That's it." Tony said.

"How can you be sure?" Noah asked.

"I'm not." Tony said as he flew in and took out a few KGB soldiers.

"Well then let's go!" Ralph shouted as he swung in.

Noah flew and started punching soldiers left and right, "Defend the crate!"

Suddenly John and Steve drove through a whole wall of boxes.

"Give me the skull!" John shouted.

Ralph threw John the skull and he took off. A woman shouted something in Russian as the KGB hopped in their trucks after them.

"John we got company." Cap said.

"Here take this," John said as he handed Steve an exact replica of his shield, "found it when we hit those crates."

"Thanks." Steve said as he threw his shield at the driver of a pursuing driver.

Suddenly Indiana Jones swung in with his whip. "What do you think you're doing with that?" he asked.

"Saving the multiverse!" John said.

"What?!" Jones aked

"In the future there is a war which results in half of all life in the Multiverse being eradicated." Steve said.

"How do I know you aren't crazy?" Jones asked

"Look at us." John said as jestured to Ralph and Tony.

"how can I help." Jones asked as he saw their point.

"Help us get them off our tails." Noah shouted as he landed on the back of the jeep.

"Will do." Jones said as he swung with his whip right into a Russian truck. He threw the Russians out of the truck and drove it off to lure them away.

"Do you think they'll buy it?" Ralph asked as he swung into the passenger seat.

"I hope so." Tony said as he flew by towards the TARDIS.

The five stopped beside the TARDIS, Jones ran up to them.

"Umm aren't you supposed to be luring them off?" Tony asked.

"I crashed the truck, they think I'm dead, for now. I just wanted to say good luck." Jones said as he tipped his hat.

"Thank you Jones." John said

"Is there anything else I can do?" Jones asked

"Not really." Ralph said.

"Just stay alive, and help others." Steve said.

The five entered the TARDIS and left Jones standing there and they headed back to Camp Half-Blood.

Thor, Alice, Garrett, and Black Widow were heading for Middle Earth to recover the space stone. Garrett had no idea where it would be. He just didn't have to fight anything, he was saving that energy for Thanos. In those five years it took to fix the Falcon, Garrett had been plagued by horrible nightmares. He kept seeing his friends disintegrate over and over again. He hoped bringing his friends back would stop the nightmares.

Suddenly the four came to the ground and Garrett was constantly disappointed. They had come down right in the middle of the battle of the five armies.

"Oh crap." Garrett said.

"Finally something to kill." Thor said, raising stormbreaker.

"Alice, do you know where the stone is?" Natasha asked.

"All I know is that the Stone is inside something known as the Arkenstone, the king's jewel."

"Where is that?" Thor asked.

"At this point in the battle, it's in the hands of bard the bowman, leader of the army of men." Alice answered

"Good to know." Garrett said.

"So what do we do now?" Thor asked.

"Fight till we get to him." Alice said.

"Yes!" Thor said, "who are we fighting?"

"Anyone who isn't a man, dwarf, or an elf." Garrett said.

"So the ugly ones." Natasha said.

"Pretty much." Garrett said.

Thor flew into the air and came down and killed several hundred orcs.

Garrett, Natasha and Alice ran into the fight and started killing left and right.

"Alice where do you think Bard is?" Garrett asked as he blasted several orcs back.

"There!" Alice said as she pointed toward the ruined city of dale where the last bastion of men charged to protect their families.

"Got it." Garrett said as he grabbed her and apperated towards the city.

The two entered into the scene of a city overrun with refugees and orcs.

"Just because we're here for the stone doesn't mean we can't help people while we're here." Alice said.

"I was hoping you would say that." Garrett said.

The two battle orcs helped civilians as they looked for Bard.

Hunter walked through the breach into Camp Half-Blood. What he saw made his heart wrench. The camp, like other places, was still recovering from what Noah had called at one point, the 'snapture'. He saw burnt out cabins, campers on stretchers, burnt forest, and the big house looked like more of a sick bay. Hunter saw Annabeth walk up to him, she punched him.

"You were supposed to stop this!" she shouted.

"Yeah I know," Hunter said, "but we were outmatched."

" So you were a failure." she said in a scolding attitude.

"Yeah I guess so." Hunter

"Hey look," Cisco said as he came up behind Hunter, "we all failed, we all lost someone, and we all are trying to either bring them back or avenge them."

"And how do you expect to do that?" Annabeth snarked off.

"Annabeth," Hunter asked, "who did you lose?"

"Percy and Chiron," she sighed out, "there were others of course, but they were close to me, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Hunter said.

"So," Banner said, "I heard that there was an Infinity stone here, where might that be."

"I think it's this way." Hunter said as he went towards Hera's cabin. When he approached her cabin he opened the doors and looked up to a giant statue of Hera. She wore a crown with many jewels, but in the middle sat a red jewel. It had an ominous glow. Hunter flew up next to it and grabbed the stone and pulled it out, there was a light shock wave.

"So that's it." War Machine said.

"Yep that's it." Hunter said.

"What do we need to do with this?" Scott asked.

"Cisco do you think you can find a way to bring them back." Hunter asked.

"Yeah I think I can work something up-" Cisco grabbed the stone and vibed a, a red blur, a chamber of some sorts, hogwarts castle with a HYDRA symbol on it and then he saw, the Doctors face, then Emily, then Chris, then Peter, then Gamora, then his old ally Leonard Snart ,but he was dead it didn't make sense, then Kyle in barry's flash suit, and finally Killer Frost. Cisco then stumbled over a little bit.

"They're alive." He said,

"Yeah we knew that." Rody said, with a hint of sass.

"But they're in the soul stone." Cisco answered.

"What?" Hunter asked.

"I'm not sure how, but I saw them, they are alive."

"What did you see?" Banner asked, quizzically.

"I'm not sure, but something tells me they're in danger." Cisco replied.

The TARDIS engines rang throughout the camp.

"They're here!" Okoye shouted as they ran outside.

When they all stepped outside to see John, Noah, Tony, Ralph, and Steve all step out of the time ship. John held in his hand a crystal skull.

"One creepy alien skull served fresh on a silver platter." Ralph joked.

"Thanks." Banner said as he grabbed the skull and headed towards the big house.

"So Annabeth," Hunter said, "Titan slayer was destroyed and I kinda need a new weapon."

"Come with me." she said as she took him into a weapons room.

"Now the reason you were able to wield Titan slayer was because you had a connection with it. The only way you can find a weapon as good or better than Titan slayer is if you reach out with your feelings to try to find that weapon.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" he asked with sarcasm.

"Close your eyes"

Hunter closed his eyes.

"Breath and reach out."

Hunter closed his eyes and reached out and he heard what sounded like voices, the weapons were speaking, some of them were snarky, some were serious, some were weird. Then he heard a voice say, "Hello Hunter, the battle is coming close, the war is not over, one will find what their heart desires, and one will see what could have been, but one will be with great sadness as they have seen where this journey ends, it is time for the warriors to go to war."

Hunter looked over to a trident and stuck his hand out and the trident flew into his hand. Lightning went everywhere.

"The son of Zeus wields a trident," Annabeth said, "how ironic."

"World saver, that's what it is called." Hunter said.


	5. Into the Belly of the Beast

Lane flew the Falcon towards the Death Star.

"Anyone else thinking this is a bad idea." Rocket said.

"What are you talking about," Lane said sarcastically, "this is a great idea."

"Guns up everybody." River said.

"Who do we kill?" Nebula asked.

"Any one wearing a white helmet." Lane said.

"So are we ringing the bell or knocking?" Rocket asked.

"Knocking of course." Lane said.

The Millennium Falcon flew into the hanger and started firing its blaster's wildly. They left the ship hovering above the ground,opened the ramp and all ran out.

"Eat laser you bucketheads!" Rocket shouted as he fired his gun wildly.

"We need to get to the main power core in time." Lane said.

"In time for what?" Rocket asked.

"In time to escape this ship before it explodes." Lane answered as they saw an X-wing fly by the hanger.

"Oh dang." Rocket replied

The four ran down a corridor and came to a door.

"Can you open it?" Nebula asked as she took a few shots at some stormtroopers.

"Yeah but it's going to take a minute." River said as she tried to mess with the door panel.

"Or you could do this." Lane said as he shot the door panel sending the door flying open to reveal a room that had no floor which dropped straight down except for an unconnected bridge.

"Nobody likes a showoff." Rocket snarked as he walked in the room and used his big gun to launch him across the chasm.

"How do we get across?" River asked.

"Like this." Nebula said as she fired her hand like a grappling hook and grabbed a beam that stretched across the chasm and grabbed River and Lane and swung across.

Lane responded with "Aw heck n-AHH!"

They all got across and walked into the next room and saw a long tall column with a purple gem in it.

"So that's what we came for?" Lane asked.

"You can't grab it." Nebula said, "You'll die, you're not a god or a titan."

"Good thing we have this?" Lane said as he held up a canister and walked up to the stone he did an Indiana Jones style walk up to the column. Finally he used the canister to contain the stone.

"Got it." Lane said as the alarm started to go off.

"Great kid lets go." Rocket said as he ran out of the room and towards the ship.

"Come on Am-I mean Nebula we've got to get back to the Falcon." River said she ran out.

"I'm coming!" Lane shouted as the ship began to fall apart.

The motley crew ran back to the ship, as they were running Nebula got shot in the back.

"I'll fix you up." River said as she carried her into the ship.

Lane ran into the cockpit with Rocket and started to fly into the ship out of the hanger.

"You sure you got this kid?" Rocket snarked off.

"Please, this is the ship that could make the kessel run in twelve parsecs." Lane said as he flew out. As they began to get ready to use the multi-drive the radar started to go wild.

"We got about eight bogeys on our tail!" Rocket shouted.

"I see em." Lane shouted as he started to try and pilot out of range of his pursuers.

"Still confident you smartalec." Rocket said.

"Oh get on the guns you rodent." Lane shouted as he began to pilot towards an asteroid field. Rocket got to the gun and started to fire at the oncoming TIE fighters. He took out two at first.

"Hey I think I'm getting the hang of this."

"Don't get a cocky rabbit." Lane shouted from the cockpit.

Rocket started taking out ship after ship screaming as he did it, Lane hit the Multi-drive and set the course for Camp Half-Blood. Inside the medical bay River was working on Nebula.

"Inside the Death Star," Nebula asked with a hint of curiosity, "you nearly called me Amy, why?"

"Because you look like someone I once knew." River replied as she fiddled with some circuits in Nebula's arms.

"Who was she, Amy?"

"She was my mother, and the Doctors friend."

"What did she look like?"

"Almost exactly like you, only she had red hair and wasn't blue."

"What happened to her."

"She died." River said before she stood in silence.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No its fine, if this plan works, I'll have the Doctor take you to see her."

Lane ran into the room, "guys were almost to camp."

"Got it." River said.

The four ran into the cockpit and prepared to land. When they crossed the barrier the ship started to shake, shutter, spark and smoke.

"That's not right." Lane said as the ship began to crash over the camp.

"Brace for impact." River shouted.

Lane managed to fly the ship into the forest, they left a big scar in the landscape. They climbed out of the wreck and approached the camp.

Garrett wondered how weird his day could get after blasting a troll and sending orcs flying. Alice stood beside him battling in the city while Black Widow and Thor battled out in the field.

"Where is the stone?!" Garrett shouted as he blasted an orc.

"There." Alice said as she pointed to a tall scruffy man escorting women and children. Garrett recognized him and ran up to him.

"Umm Mr. Bard sir, we need the stone." Garrett said as he reached.

"What stone?" he replied.

"The arkenstone, you know, big, white, stolen from dwarfs that one."

"I'm not giving you that," he said.

"If we don't get that stone lots of people will die." Alice said.

"I'm sorry but my answer is no."

"I'm sorry too." Garrett said as he punched out cold and took the stone out of his pocket.

"Let's go." Alice said. Garrett grabbed Alice and teleported Thor and Black Widow.

"Got it?" asked Thor.

"Yes now let's get out of here." Garrett said as Thor bifrosted them out.

Lane and his little gang walked out of the forest, Noah, John, Tony, Steve, and Ralph walked out of the big house, and the other's joined them.

"You guys got the stones?" Cisco asked.

"Yep." Lane said as he threw Cisco the canister.

"Same." Garrett replied as he came up from behind him and tossed him the Arkenstone.

"Good, because we have a plan." Cisco said as he walked everyone into the basement of the big house. In the middle of the basement sat a pillar with wires, six holes, three chairs, and three headpieces.

"I didn't know this place had a basement." Hunter said.

"Me either." Annabeth replied.

"I think this is more of a catacombs." Noah said.

"Are you sure because it seems more like a basement to me." Ralph replied.

"No I'm thinking of a dungeon." Lane said.

"Okay can we move on from the existence of the underground room please?!" Cisco said a little bit frustrated.

"Alright then what's with the chairs." Scott asked.

"This is how we are going to find our friends." Cisco Responded.

"By playing musical chairs?" Tony asked.

"No," Cisco said, "I realised that if Thanos needed the other halves of the infinity stones to wipe everyone out for good he must be storing them somewhere. Then wondered why I was able to vibe them from touching the reality stone, that's when it hit me they're in the soul stone. So by harnessing both my ability to vibe, and the power of all six stones, we will be able to go into the soul stone and release our friends from the inside."

"There is one problem with your plan though," Tony said, "we need six infinity stones, we only have five."

"Actually," Daisy said as she held up a book with strange symbols on the cover, "we have all six."

"What is that?" Ralph asked.

"This is the Darkhold or also known as the book of sins it holds the secrets of the universe, it scans the soul and shows you your greatest wish and how to get it." Daisy replied.

"That's great but how does this help us get the soul stone?" Annabeth asked.

"Like this." Daisy said as she set the book on fire. The book blackened and curled and turned into a pile of ash. Inside the pile of ash there was a glow, "Hunter, if you wouldn't mind?" Daisy said as she gestured towards the glow. Hunter reached into the pile of ash and pulled out the soul stone.

"That's it huh?" Hunter said as he held the stone in his hand.

"That's it." Alice said as she picked up the crystal skull and the Arkenstone and smashed them on the ground.

"Hunter you're going to have to put those stones in the machine." Cisco said.

"Okay."

"So there is one problem," Cisco said as he leaned against the machine, "once I power on the machine Thanos will know exactly where we are and it will only be a matter of time till he gets here."

"So," Noah said, "who's ready for a rematch."

"Hang on," Steve said to Cisco, "there are three chairs. Which three of us are going in?"

"I've done a simulation to decide, and it's going to be me, Lane, and River going in."

"Why." Rocket asked.

"Because we will have the least effect on the battle."

"Banner," Hunter asked, "have you figured out why the hulk won't come out?"

"Yes using Cisco's mental activity dampener I was able to communicate with Hulk and found out the reason he won't come out is because he isn't smart enough and that me and the hulk have to merge properly."

"How do you do that?" Nebula asked.

"From what I can guess is to simply accept it, not fight it." Banner said.

"Guys I would love to have a heartwarming talk about accepting our demons but we have to get ready for a fight." Cisco said.

"He's right." Steve said.

Hunter loaded the stones into the machine, John smith, Rocket, and Nebula would stay in the basement to protect the machine, while Lane, Cisco, and River would go into the soul stone, and the other's would stand outside and battle Thanos.

"Just going to warn you guys," Cisco said as they strapped in, "we don't know what we're going to see, and you two," he pointed to Rocket and Nebula, "do not pull us out no matter what, or it will fry our brains like a baked potato."

"Don't worry." Rocket said, "I'm only going to press this big red button."

"Don't you dare or I'll stuff you." Lane shouted.

"I'm just messing with you." Rocket said.

"So," River asked, "what do you think we'll see?"

"No clue." Cisco said, "when I went to Earth-2 for the first time, I got so sucked in, just don't get emotionally attached to anyone either they could die or they may not exist."

"Got it." Lane said.

Cisco looked at Rocket, "fire it off."Rocket pressed a button and everything went black.

Hunter stood outside and looked over the camp, he knew it probably wouldn't survive the coming battle. Annabeth and Clarisse, the daughter of Arese, would lead the army of remaining demigods into battle, while the Avengers and what some in the camp called the 'Warriors of The Multiverse' would fight alongside them. Hunter turned to see Banner walk out wearing what looked like a purple wetsuit.

"What is that?" Hunter said, trying not to laugh out loud.

"Cisco made this suit that is supposed to stretch when I hulk out," Banner paused and looked out at the sunrise, "You know it's beautiful up here."

"Yeah it is, lets just hope we get to see the next one." Hunter said as he walked down from the hill.

They all lined up. Noah and Tony suited up, Scott, shrunk and went onto Garrett's shoulder, Garrett pulled out his wand, Thor held Stormbreaker, Black Widow held her batons, Hunter held his trident, War Machine got ready for battle, Alice got her magic ready, Okoya held her spear, Cap held his shield, and Banner relaxed completely his skin turned green and he grew to the size of the Hulk.

"Banner?" Steve asked, "you ready?"

Professor Hulk smiled, "My rematch is at hand."

A portal opened up and out walked Thanos, his face was scared from he and Hunters first battle and there was a scar from where the stormbreaker hit him.

"All right ladies," Clarisse shouted, "let's show this grape how we battle, demigod style."

River woke up hanging upside down, her hands and feet were bound by some sort of high tech restraint.

"What in the world?" she whispered to herself.

The door in front of her opened up and Stephen Strange walked in the room, "good evening, I suppose you heard the news, your little band of terrorists attacked one of our facilities on kellenar, destroyed our coaxial mine."

"Strange what are you talking about get me down from here."

"Sir."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I believe what you mean Sir, because I know you did not just call me by my name."

"What happened to you?"

Strange punched her in the mouth, River spit out blood.

"What is the matter with you?" River shouted, "What is wrong with you."

Strange walked over to a table and grabbed a shock stick and shoved it in her side. River let out a cry of agony. Strange put away the stick, "I'll come back when you're ready to talk. He left the room. As he walked past a guard he said something that sent a chill down Rivers spine, "Hail Hydra."

"No." River whispered to herself

Lane opened his eyes in a hallway, he saw all around him families sitting against the wall, they weren't all human, they were all different species. Lane saw some Oods, Rodians, groots, wookies, and many more. "_What are they all doing here?_" he asked himself. Then he heard a voice from behind.

"Director wants to see you." the voice said as he turned around to see Melinda May, in the real world she was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, but who knew what she was now, "says its important."

"Got it." Lane said as he navigated his way to the Director's office. He went inside and there was a desk, a window, and a chair. A man stood facing the window, he spoke with a familiar voice.

"What were you thinking?" the man said.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm getting really tired of your games Evans," The man turned around to reveal Hayden Dearing someone from his past.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not an idiot, you think because you have your own ship that you can just do whatever you want. Well let me tell you what, next time you screw up or disobey my order, you may not have that fancy ship much longer."

"I'm sorry sir it won't happen again."

"Hope so, go meet up with Chris in the lab."

Cisco woke up in a conference looking room he sat beside Barry Allen, opposite of him sat Killer Frost, along with Peter Parker at the head of the table, Leopold Fitz debriefed the current situation.

"Hey Barry, man, we're here to get you out." Cisco whispered to him.

Barry turned to look at him with a look of disgust, "Shut up."

"Revibe," Fitz said, "is there something you would like to add."

"No sir just was reminding myself of something." Cisco said.

The meeting was dismissed and Cisco went to a computer with his name next to it. He logged and tried to look up his friends. He looked up River Song, it said currently in containment, Lane Evans, wanted an intergalactic terrorist.

"Woah." Cisco said.

Killer Frost walked up to Cisco and sat on his desk, "Boss says we got a mission."

"What is it?" Cisco asked as Killer Frost handed him a folder.

"It's just a pick up, his name is Eli Roberts, they think he may be a timelord." She responded

"What makes them say that?" Cisco asked as he flipped through the file

"They detected regeneration energy on him." Frost answered


	6. All's fair in Hydra and War

River sat in the restraints for hours. Finally Strange came back into the room, but he brought someone with him, Emily Still, she sat on the ground with her face Bloodied and bruised. She wore a torn leather jacket, Strange threw her broken wand to the ground.

"I brought you a friend, we found her just outside of D.C. she was attempting a terrorist attack."

"I did no such thing!"

"Of course you didn't." Strange said mockingly before he looked up at River, "you have two hours before you come back and ask you our questions. If you comply, she lives, if not you both die."

Strange left the room. River looked at Emily.

"Hey Emily, can you help get me out?"

"Why should I help you?" Emily said as she tried to stand up.

"Because I've come to rescue you." River answered

"Rescue me, from what?" Emily asked

"From all of this." Answered

"What?" Emily was still not getting

"This whole world." River tried to gesture but couldn't because she was restrained

"Believe me," She said, "that's what everyone is trying to do for everybody."

"You're clearly not getting it. Look just help me get out and I'll explain later."

"Alright how do I do that?" Emily asked.

"Okay first look for a control panel of something."

Emily looked around for a bit and finally found a panel. "Found it now what do I do."

"See if there is any way to tur-" River interrupted as she fell to the ground. fell to the ground.

"Found an off switch." Emily said as she walked towards the door and tried to open it.

"It's locked, isn't it?" River asked.

"Yep," Emily said as she pulled out another wand, "but don't worry about that." Emily took her wand and flicked it and blew the door off its hinges.

"Well then, lets go." River said as she ran for the door.

Lane walked into the lab and saw Chris Hafner at a desk ordering around Scientists. He looked almost the same except his hair was cut like your normal guy.

"No, that's too much dendrotoxin, I need 5 milligrams not 5 kilograms."  
"Hey Chris, Hayden told me to see you. Gotta be honest that still weirds me out."

"What does?"

"Nothing.. Why did you need to see me?

"Oh yes," Chris said as he handed Lane a folder. "His name is Eli Roberts and I have a hunch that Hydra is going to be coming for him."

"Why is that?"

"A satellite detected regeneration energy on him, he may be a time lord."

"A timelord? Of course, that would make sense."

"Why would that makes sense?"

"No reason..So what am I supposed to do?"

"Get the kid before Hydra does, you will be taking agent Snart with you."

"Agent Snart."

"So I'm guessing you got the assignment?" Leonard Snart said as he walked in the lab.

"Yeah I did, how are you alive?" Lane asked.

"What do you mean?" Snart asked

"Nothing," Lane quickly as he turned to Chris, "where to?"

"Valley Springs High School."

Cisco walked up to Valley Springs High School. He was coming for Eli Roberts, last he saw him, he was the Doctor. He wondered what the soul stone had done to him. Beside him walked Killer Frost and Peter Parker, both were geared out in there respective suits.

"Hey where's Barry?" Cisco asked.

"Since when do you care." Killer Frost asked.

"Whatever, let's just get the kid." Peter said.

The three walked into the school and walked into one of the classrooms and saw Eli sitting and doing his algebra homework.

"Mr Roberts," Killer Frost said as she made her hands create a cold fog, "we need to speak with you."

"Okay." Eli said as he walked into the hallway, "So what do you want."

"For you to DIE!" the ice queen shouted as she got ready to stab him through the heart.

"Not so sure you want to do that!" Snart shouted from behind.

"Hang on Snarts alive?!" Cisco asked.

"Cisco," Lane shouted, "why are you hanging with the evil doppelganger of Elsa?!"

"Why are you hanging with Captain Cold?"

"Hang on guys," Eli interrupted, "why are they trying to kill me?"

"Give us a second." Lane said.

Cisco turned around and blasted Killer Frost. Peter swung to the ceiling and webbed Lane in the eyes and swung him into the ceiling. Snart fired his gun at Peter. But then a red blur ran into the hallway. At first Cisco thought it was Eobard Thawne, but he soon found out it was Barry Allen. There were a few differences between the two, the major was rather than a lightning bolt there was a hydra symbol

"Oh crap." Cisco said.

On the Battlefield, the army of demigods charged Thanos. He gestured his hand and a burst of energy brushed them to the side. Hunter flew across the field at Thanos, lightning held his body up as he glided across the ground. He swung his trident and shot a massive bolt of lightning, Thor joined in on the action and tried to use Stormbreaker to hit him, but Thanos had clearly mastered the gauntlet and deflected the weapon.

"How cute." Thanos said as he began to walk forward, "like ants trying to repel a boot."

"They may be ants," Hulk responded as he charged at Thanos, "but I'm a hulk." Hulk landed three punches on Thanos before the Titan grabbed his fist.

"We both know how this ends you mindless brute."

"I was mindless before," Hulk said as he used Thanos's fist to punch himself, "but now I think I've got a hand on things."

Tony, Noah, and Rody flew in and bombed Thanos. Ant -man grew to a giant size and kicked Thanos like a childs toy, Thanos used the gauntlet to change reality and made himself a 65 ft tall giant.

"Holy-" Scott tried to say before Thanos punched him down.

Black Widow and Cap ran back into the basement to defend the machine. Alice used her magic and vaulted herself on Thanos's shoulder. Garrett blasted Thanos so hard that Thanos shrunk back down to size. Hunter flew back over and struck Thanos on the head.

"Had enough?" he asked.

"Not even close." Thanos answered as he threw Hunter.

"Good, because neither have we." Daisy said as she fired a quake blast at thanos.

"Barry?" Cisco asked, "Is that you?"

"I always knew you were a traitorous worm." he responded.

Suddenly another blur ran into the room. Lane knew who it was, it was Kyle Mcdermott, and he was the Flash.

"Flash!" Barry shouted.

"You screamed." Kyle shouted back.

"You should be dead!" Barry shouted

"Well I was going to do that but then I decided 'Nah.'" Kyle snarked off.

Barry screamed at the Flash and charged at him. Vibe blasted Peter off the ceiling. Barry and Kyle continued to battle.

"Cisco breach us out of here!" Lane shouted

"On it!" Cisco shouted.

"So we're just supposed to trust Revibe now!" Snart shouted.

"Yep, Eli come on!" Lane shouted as he ran through the breach. Snart and Eli followed behind and at the last moment Kyle ran through as the breach closed. As they came through the breach into the resistance lab they all dog piled on the floor.

"Okay, I'm only going to ask this once, who the heck are you?!" Eli asked.

"We're still working on a name." Cisco said as he stood up, "but we're friends who have come to break you out."

"Break me out? Out of what?"

"This," Lane said as he gestured to the fake world all around them, "this whole world."

"I'm not following." Eli said.

"We figured you wouldn't," Lane said as he looked to Cisco, "you bring the modified mental activity dampener?"

"Yes I did." Cisco said as he placed the device on Eli's forehead. Eli drew back and stumbled over as the memories of his old life flooded his head, he leaned up against the table and took off the device.

"Lane?" Eli asked, "What are you doing here?"

"We've come to rescue you but we have to work fast."

"Okay hang on, is that Cisco Ramone?" Eli said as he began to look around the room, "and Leonard Snart," he saw agent May walk down the hall, "and agent May," Eli turned and saw Kyle and Chris, "Kyle I'm a nice flash costume, and Chris I'm digging the haircut."

"What's wrong with him?" Lane asked.

"I don't know, he should have the Doctor's memories as well. But he seems to just have Eli Roberts."

"The Doctor," Chris asked, "he's on a mission off planet."

"Is there any way to contact him?" Lane asked.

"I think so, but first you've got to tell me what you did to him?"

"This." Cisco said as he smacked the M.A.D on his head. Chris just fell over flat on his back and laid there for a few seconds. Chris got up and looked at everyone around him, and Then used his magic to summon his shields. Then smiled

River and Emily snuck around the facility to the parking garage. They saw an unlocked car and got in.

"So your a wizard?" River said to Emily trying to make conversation.

"Yeah..."

"Oh it's nothing just trying to make conversation."

"Well, we'll have to suffer through that later..we've got company." Emily said as she looked into the rear view mirror.

"I see them." River said as she started to speed away through a toll gate and started speeding through the open highway, "do you know where the resistance base is!?" she shouted.

"Yes, but I have a better plan." Emily said as she pulled out her phone and put it on speaker, "this is agent Emily Still requesting immediate extraction while driving at high speeds." The 10th Doctor answered the phone, "Gotcha agent Still, get ready to jump."

River looked at the horizon and saw the TARDIS come into view. It flew right beside the car, The TARDIS doors opened and the Doctor stood there holding his hand out. River rolled down the window and jumped out, the car started to careen of its course. Emily jumped out of the car and into the TARDIS just as the car flew off the road and off a cliff.

When inside the TARDIS the Doctor piloted towards the resistance base. River noticed Rose Tyler leaned up against the console.

"So I take it the D.C. op was a failure?" The Doctor asked.

"Big time, said it was an attempted terrorist attack."

"Ouch." Rose said.

"River Song, surprised to see you here." The Doctor said, "I thought you were done with all this."

"What can I say, someone's got to keep you alive." River snarked off, the Doctor didn't seem to find that funny he found it more strange than anything. As if he and River had a tense relationship. The Tardis landed in the lab when they all walked out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. Eli had a complete nerd out moment.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh, it's the tenth doctor, River song, and Rose Tyler, this is the best day ever!"

"I still don't understand why they are two seperate people?" Lane asked.

Chris's computer went off like crazy. Chris ran over and looked at the data that was coming, "umm guys every censor in the room is detecting a pull between the two of you.

"What do you mean?" Eli asked

"Wait a minute, what if in this world everyone's greatest wish is granted," Cisco started to explain, "The doctor wished to live Eli's quite normal life, and Rose wished she never left the Doctor, can't have both, so the soul stone split the two personalities into two separate beings."

"That would make sense, kinda." Chris said.

"Hang on I'm still playing catch up here." Snart said as he turned to Lane and Cisco, "so what you're saying is that this whole world is just some sort of fake prison to keep us sedated, and that everyone of us has another life."

"Well not everyone," Cisco said "some people may be created by the soul stone to add to the realism-"

"I'm not finished," Snart interrupted, "and that those two are actually the same person just different parts."

"Yes." Lane answered

"Okay so how do we unify the two of them?" Emily asked.

"Maybe if they get close enough they will reunite." River suggested.

"Hang on who says the two of us want to reunite?" The Doctor asked.

"What do you mean?" Eli asked.

"I like who I am, I don't want to change and what you're suggesting is the equivalent to regenerating." the Doctor said.

"I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation." River said, "you died, Thanos won, he got all the infinity stones and snapped half of all life out of existence. But we need your help to not only bring everyone back, but to stop Thanos after we escape."

"What would happen if we don't unite and we escape." The Doctor asked

"You don't understand that the only reason that this is possible is because of the power of the gauntlet. if you don't unite and we escape, both of you will die due to brain trauma."

"So both ways I die." The Doctor said Eli quickly reached up and grabbed the Doctor's arm.

"I'm sorry, but it sounds like this is important." Eli said before the two of them merged in what appeared weird blend of regeneration energy and cloud. Equipment sparked a and the glass shattered, when the dust settled only Eli was standing, he wore a black jacket and a dark green shirt with jeans and converse.

"Woah, man it feels good to be back." The Doctor shouted.

"So now that's out of the way, what's the plan now?" Emily said.

"Now we need to find the escape route." Chris said as he thought for a moment then he started typing radically, "five years ago, the day Thanos snapped, there was a strange anomaly inside the old hogwarts castle. No one knew what it was, then suddenly Hydra packs their bags up, leaves the triskelion and moves up to 'Hydra Castle' and has been running their operations there ever since."

"Doctor strange." The Doctor, River, Lane, Emily, Chris, and Cisco said at the same time.

"Well..that was very _strange_." Chris muttered, jabbing his elbow repeatedly in The Doctor side.

"And I see that Chris' innate desire to make puns is back." The Doctor said.

"Strange must have put a spell on the stone, a way out." The Doctor said.

"Wait, you're not actually suggesting that we launch an attack on Hydra Castle?" Snart asked, "because that is suicide."

"That's exactly what we're suggesting," lane said, "but if we're going to do that we're going to need more than just us."

"I think we can arrange a bigger army." Nick Fury said standing in the doorway.


	7. A battle for the Soul

Hulk came up from behind Thanos and chunked him across the camp. Thanos got up and started Charging up the power stone.

"Umm guys if Thanos powers up that glove with enough he could take out the whole camp." Rhody said.

"Got it. Everyone, we need to take him down." Noah said as he flew down and tried to fire a rocket at Thanos, but the titan had made a force field around him. Suddenly a massive purple shockwave swept across the whole valley, it destroyed everything. The buildings, the trees, the lake. The basement was the only thing standing. Everyone survived but they were just battered and bruised. Thor came down and laid a few hits down on Thanos. Then Alice hit him with a few blast of energy, Tony flew down and hit Thanos with a nanotech hammer from the suit, Garrett blasted Thanos, Scott shrunk down and attacked Thanos and knocked him around a few times. Ralph Grew his fist bigger and punched Thanos. Noah flew down and punched Thanos with his metal fist. Thanos kicked Noah about 20 ft away, Thanos went for a punch on Daisy but she barely held back his fist with her seismic abilities, the Tony tried to fly in for a second hit, but Thanos grabbed him by the chest and slammed him to his knees.

"Why are you doing this?" Tony asked, "You won, you killed them all. They're all in the soul stone, unable to use the resources, why kill them for good? Why not let them live?"

"Because do you think I don't feel your friends trying to destroy my prison? When I'm done I will destroy the soul world, and everything in there will die. What do you really think you can stop me?"

"We aren't supposed to stop you."

The team in the soul stone prepared for the assault, among their ranks were including but not limited to, The Doctor, Lane, Cisco, River, Emily, Captain Cold, Nick Fury, Rose, Kyle, Chris, Star lord, Drax, Falcon, T'challa, and Groot. They were taking the Falcon to launch the assault on Hydra Castle. Lane sat in the cockpit with River.

"So we're about half way done, now all we have to do is launch an invasion of Hogwarts and then just figure out a way to break everyone out." Lane said.

"We can only survive this if Thanos doesn't get the stones before we escape."

"Yeah that's true." Lane said. They sat in silence and they came up on the Castle, Lane spoke in the speaker system. "Alright everybody strap yourselves in we're going to have a really bad landing."

Lane aimed the ship right at the castle, and right before he crashed he turned the ship to the side and crashed into the castle. Their army walked out of the ship. They were surrounded by Hydra guards, Dr. Strange, Winter soldier, Reverse Barry, Red Skull, Killer Frost and Evil Spider-Man.

"This is going to be fun." Cold said.

"I am Groot." Groot replied.

"I agree." The Doctor replied.

"You speak Groot?" Star Lord replied.

"TARDIS universal translator."

"Here we go." Chris said, "I call taking on Strange."

"I want Reverse Barry!" Kyle shouted.

"I'll take Killer Frost." Cisco replied.

"Give me the cyborg." Star Lord Shouted.

"I am Groot!"

"Got it, you got the spider." The Doctor responded.

"I'll take Red Skull!" Fury shouted.

"Remember don't kill any of them, we have to get everyone out of here." Emily shouted.

The Duel started. Chris and Dr. Strange started fighting, Kyle took on Barry, Cisco and Caitlin had a full on Vibe VS Killer Frost fight, groot took on Spider-Man, Star Lord fought winter soldier, and Fury fought Red Skull, everyone else took on the Hydra guards, and the Doctor, River, Rose, and Emily tried to find the anomaly.

"According to my screwdriver the anomaly is right here!" The Doctor said, "I'm going to reverse the polarity."

"You know that's not the solution to all your problems right?" River mocked.

When the Doctor did reverse the polarity a massive crack opened up in the middle of the great hall.

"Great now what!" River shouted.

"Now we figure out how to use the rift to bring everyone back." the Doctor responded.

"It looks like a switch."

The crack began to swirl around in a circle like lightning then it formed a small vortex about large enough to fit a small fist.

"I've heard of these!" The Doctor said, "In order to flip a switch you have to mimick the action that put trapped the soul stone,unfortunatly who ever does this will be trapped in the soul stone forever."

"Who's going to do it." Rose asked.

"I will." Chris said as teleported in.

"What no, we need you to fight Thanos." River said, throwing Chris back.

"What about me? I can do it.." Emily said, pulling her hair up.

"No. Emily, you go find someone to..fight." Rose said, pushing her away.

"But violence isn't my thing!" Emily replied.

"Man this world is weird." Lane said as he fired at a few more Hydra guards.

"No I'm doing it." Chris said, "I have served no help in the fight, none so far, I want to do something that might help." Chris said as he put his fist into the switch, he put the fist in vertically then turned it horizontally, the moment he did a flash rang throughout the whole castle. Red skull, Hayden, half of the resistance fighters, and half of the Hydra guards all melted away in a red dust like when Thanos used the reality stone. Then the world around them melted away, they were all standing in about an inch of water and the sky was orange. Everyone's memories had returned, and they all started to disappear, Emily and Doctor Strange looked at each other before disappearing, Rose turned to the Doctor.

"Doctor-"

"Goodbye Rose."

They began to disappear. Snart looked Chris in the eyes, "see ya round kid." and that was it. It was done. Chris stood there for a moment, and let a single tear fall.

"Christian Hafner." a voice said from behind, Chris turned around to see a young Gamora, "we have been expecting you."

"What do you want?"

"What we want is for you to go back."

"Why?"

"Because a conflict is coming, a conflict that can destroy all life in the multiverse."

"And what do you want me to do?"

"Too look." the soulstone said as it touched Chris on the forehead, and he felt like his body was transported through a brick wall. He looked and saw hogwarts great hall in flames, he looked down and saw young wizards dead on the ground, Emily and Garrett lay among them with cuts and bruises and either a blast wound or a stab wound to the chest. He saw Cisco with a jagged wrock through his chest, Lane laid on top of his stomach dead on top of a rock, Noah lay on the ground with his suit all busted up, The Doctor's body was stretched out in front of him in a blue and silver Iron Man nanotech suit, Alice lay dead on the ground, and not far from the Doctor lay a young blond woman with a blade sticking out of her chest. Chris looked up to see both Hunter and Kyle standing.

"Kyle you need to run." Hunter said frantically as he readied his trident.

"I'm not leaving you." Kyle responded.

"Kyle, you and I both know that you are the only one who can stop this."

"But-"

"GO!" Hunter shouted. Kyle ran off, Hunter readied his trident, but before he could strike a red blur ran at him and stabbed him through the chest. Hunter dropped his trident and fell to the ground. The blur ran back. The Doctor grabbed Chris's arm.

"Why, why didn't you-" The Doctor died before he could finish.

Chris turned as he heard a voice singing a tune, the voice seemed almost machine-like.

"Tick tock goes the clock. When warriors fight and wizards fall. Tick Tock goes the clock, even for the Doctor."

Chris turned around to see Ultron, Reverse Flash, and Mother Malkin all standing beside each other. They were surrounded by an army of Cybermen. There was a flash, Chris was standing in the middle of London gazing at a red sky. People were running and screaming, when he turned around to see what they were running from he saw a massive wall of what appeared to be antimatter sweeping through the city destroying.

"Run Watson, run!" Chris heard a familiar voice say, he turned and saw the Sherlock Holmes doppelganger of Dr. Strange and Watson. The two turned and ran, but the antimatter wave was too fast for the two. But just before the wave destroyed Holmes and Watson, Sherlock was teleported away as the antimatter wave destroyed the planet. There was another flash and Chris was standing on the deck of the Black Pearl as the crew ran around as if something was coming. Chris saw the red skies as the Antimatter wave came sweeping towards the ship. There was another flash and Chris was standing in the cockpit of the millennium falcon, he saw Lane Evans, Rocket, an archer he had never seen before sitting in the seats and gazing out at the coming antimatter wave.

"Kid I think we better get this rust bucket moving!" Rocket shouted.

"I'm on it!" Lane replied. There was another flash and Chris saw the Doctor and Daisy Johnson standing in a field talking to a tall daunting figure wearing some kind of armour.

"Who are you?" Daisy asked.

"I am the Monitor." he answered

"What do you want?" The Doctor asked.

"For your universe to survive," The Monitor said, "someone is coming, someone far far more powerful than myself." The sky began to turn to a dark red, "What I have long prepared for now begins, the Crisis is here" Chris began to fade out of the vision as voices began to scream at him.

"She's coming!" Emily's disembodied voice shouted.

"Pariah" Chris heard his own voice said.

"I can't let you die!" The Doctor's voice also said.

"Now, you will all perish." a dark and menacing disembodied voice said.

"Now we are all together." Daisy said.

"OLIVER!" Barry shouted. The shouting continued on and the vision was gone.


	8. A fitting Conclusion

Noah was beginning to lose hope. They were doing nothing against Thanos. Thanos stood at the entrance into the basement. Thanos blasted it open. Inside Rocket, Nebula, John Smith, Captain America, and Black Widow stood guard to defend Lane, River, and Cisco as they tried to save their fallen allies. Thanos walked into the bunker and looked at the machine and got ready to blast it. But Rocket jumped on Thanos and started clawing at his eyes, Thanos grabbed rocket and threw him on top of John. Cap ran up and punched Thanos and it looked like it would be a repeat of the previous battle. But then the three in the chair's woke up.

"Did you guys do it?!" Black Widow shouted.

"Yeah but we need to give them time to get here!" Cisco shouted.

"Roger that!" Black Widow cried out, throwing her gun over her shoulder.

Cisco opened a breach behind Thanos and every one worked together to shove the titan through the portal. When they came through the breach Ralph wrapped himself around the gauntlet.

"Good luck getting me off, I've been poligimized." Ralph snarked off.

"Polymerized." Cisco corrected.

Eli woke up in the TARDIS he layed in the exact spot where he vanished. He stepped outside and into the wakandan forest. He looked around and saw Bucky, Falcon, Groot, Black Panther, Caitlin Snow, Scarlet witch, and Kyle, and he smiled.

Emily woke up on Titan, she looked around and saw Peter, Quill, Mantis, Drax and Dr. Strange. She looked over to where Chris was, and she felt a slight bit of loss and sadness.

"He's really not coming back." Emily whispered to herself.

Garrett blasted Thanos. Thanos blasted back. Thor came down with Stormbreaker and knocked Thanos off guard for a second before Thanos grabbed Thor by the head and chunked him a few yards away. Lane put on one of the guardians jet packs and put on an old nano tec Iron man mask that he had found. He flew at Thanos and shot him a few times with his pistols and then kicked him in the face. Hulk came in and had a full on fist fight with Thanos.

"Professor Hulk leave some for the rest of us." Cisco shouted, "Professor Hulk, that's genius, still got it."

Then a sling ring portal opened and out Charged Quill, Emily, Dr, Strange, Drax, Mantis, and Peter. Soon the TARDIS landed, with the Doctor, Killer Frost, Black Panther, Falcon, Groot, and Kyle. River smiled.

"NO!" Thanos shouted, "NOOOOOOOO!"

"That's right you nutsack," Emily snarked as she blasted Thanos, "we're back."

"Your victory doesn't matter," Thanos said as he began to charge up his gauntlet. A bright light flashed and the armies of thanos were charging the heroes as they emerged from a giant blue portal.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Chris said.

Star-Lord flew at Thanos and punched him, "This is for Gamora."

"Well," The Doctor said as he pulled out his rifle, "Lets make sure this is the last time I have to use this."

"I'm all for that." Kyle said.

The armies charged forth to meet each other, The Doctor, River, Rocket, and Bucky stood back to back firing their weapons. Emily and Garret used their magic to vanquish there enemies.

"I swear, I leave you alone for five minutes and everything falls apart." Emily said to Garrett.

"Its good to have you back." Garrett said, Thanos began to charge up the stones.

"Fine then, the death of one universe is acceptable if it means the death of you ants." Thanos raised his hands to snap. Tony saw what was happening and flew at Thanos to attempt to stop him but an outrider jumped on him before Tony could get Thanos. Then, Thanos snapped. There was a blinding flash and everyone braced for some type of catastrophe. But there was nothing, the light faded and everyone was fine. They all looked to Thanos and saw him sitting on the ground in pain with the gauntlet laying beside him, and standing over the gauntlet was Chris Hafner and Gamora. Then the armies of Thanos began to be turned to dust. Thanos looked around at his armies collapsing to dust around him. Thanos looked at his daughter.

"Daughter…" he reached out to touch her but his hand disintegrated before he could reach her.

"Chris?" Hunter asked as he struggled to stand Chris nodded to his friend, and picked up the gauntlet.

"We did it." Tony said.

"We did it." Dr. Strange said.

"You said that out of 14 million possibilities there is only one where we win, was this it." Tony asked.

"This isn't over." Strange said as approached Chris, Tony didn't know what to think of this."

"So I don't mean to be a buzzkill but my home is destroyed." Hunter said gesturing toward the destroyed camp.

"Oh yeah sorry about that." Daisy said.

"Just use the time stone." Chris said, "you can reverse time on the whole camp."

"I got this." Dr. Strange said as he teleported Thanoses body into space.

Hunter put on the gauntlet and began to reverse time, slowly the camp came together, time reversed and before anybody knew the camp looked like it had never been destroyed.

"Well I guess it's time for us to go," Strange said, "there's a whole world to be fixed."

"It's been a pleasure." the Doctor replied as he shook his hand.

"The pleasure was all mine." Strange responded as he opened a sling ring portal to take everyone back

"Strange wait." Emily said as she ran up to him, "I'm coming with you."

"You've got your own team." Strange responded.

"Please, I can help around the sanctum."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Why not?!" Emily shouted at an ear piercing sound.

Strange looked at the Doctor. The Doctor nodded in agreement.

"Alright fine, meet me on the other side."

The other heroes followed into the portal, some stuck around for a little while talking. Tony walked up to the Doctor and gave him a gift before he left. Emily was the last to leave. She walked up to the portal turned around looked at her group of warriors. She smiled, "Guess this is it, see you around guys."

"Farewell Miss Still." River said.

"Try not to convince all of the Avengers to kill themselves." Noah snarked off.

The portal closed and Cisco looked at Ralph, Caitlin, and Kyle.

"Guess we should go."

"Yeah." Ralph responded before he looked at the other's, "It's been some ride, and I'm glad to have fought alongside you guys."

Cisco opened a breach Cisco was about to leave when Kyle asked, "hey Cisco do you think there might be an open spot on 'Team Flash' I mean there can never be to many speedsters."

"I think we can arrange that."

They walked through the breach, it closed behind them.

Chris opened a sling ring portal and got ready to leave.

"So your a spook now?" The Doctor said, "where will you be taking over?"

"Probably where Bill Arkwright used to live."

"Well I wish you good luck Master Hafner." Noah said. Chris tipped a fake hat to them and walked through the portal and closed it.

The Doctor got into the TARDIS and took Noah and Garrett home. When they dropped off Garrett the Doctor gave him a massive stone.

"What is that?" Garrett asked

"This is all six stones, including the other halfs, put together. It is called the Omega Stone."

"What do you want me to do with this?" Garrett asked.

"Keep it locked away here at Hogwarts, keep it safe." The Doctor said as he stepped back into the TARDIS and took off. The Doctor landed the TARDIS on ARK island. The Doctor went with Noah to wish him farewell.

"So this is it?" Noah asked as he walked onto the beach.

"Oh I don't expect so. There is bound to be more threats, but for now this is it."

"I honestly didn't think this would end." Noah said as he staired out at the ocean

"I did." The Doctor said.

"Be sure to stop by sometime." Noah said as the Doctor climbed into the TARDIS,

"Goodbye." Noah said, The Doctor nodded to him and the TARDIS took off.

The TARDIS landed on a faraway planet and The Doctor let River off.

"I told someone you would do something for them."

"I know and I've already done it, before I arrived I went to the future and took the dying Nebula to see Amelia Pond."

"Where will you go."

"I don't know really, I've got the TARDIS back, got all of time and space. Maybe New York, 1941-ish I heard reports of cyber activity."

"Well then Doctor, see ya round."

"See ya River."

2 years later

The Doctor was flying the TARDIS wildly in a way he hadn't done in a long time. The console was sparking as the TARDIS smashed through the multiversal barrier.

"Doctor, what are you doing!?" the Doctors latest blond companion Stephanie Winterfield screamed as she struggled to hold on.

"I got a message. A very important message from someone I haven't heard from in a very long time." The Doctor said as he reached for a switch.

"Where are we going?"

"First we have to pick up some people."

"Who?"

"Old friends."

The first stop the Doctor made was on the ARK Island. Noah saw the TARDIS and ran towards it as the Doctor and Stephanie walked out.

"What are doing here?" Noah asked as he shook the Doctors hand he saw Steph and puffed out his chest a bit, "And who is this?"

"Stephanie Winterfield." she responded.

"Umm," The Doctor jumped into stop whatever was happening in front of eyes, "we're here because we have been cordially invited to a party."

"Who's party?" Noah asked.

"An old friend."

"Is this old friend a wizard?"

"Yep."

"Oh I got to see this." Noah said as he climbed into the TARDIS.

"Doctor," Stephanie asked, "who is this 'old friend'"

"Emily Still." The Doctor responded

The three climbed into the TARDIS and went around picking River, Alice, Garrett, Lane, and Hunter. Kyle, Caitlin, and Cisco breached to the New York Sanctum. The Doctor landed the TARDIS upstairs. All of his friends were there all but one, Chris, after the Infinity War Chris slowly grew more and more reclusive. It got to the point where he wouldn't leave his house unless it was a spooky business, and even then he never spoke unless he had to. It wasn't just the Warriors that were there, it was people from all over the Multiverse. They were mostly from the Earth-199999, but there were some from other dimensions. When they all first met it was like a big family reunion. They talked and the Doctor learned about what had happened since the war. It turned out that Garrett had become one of the lead professors at Hogwarts, Emily had become quite a powerful member of the Avengers, Lane had lost the Falcon in a game of sebak, Noah had become the leader of his tribe, and Hunter had built a multiverse defense corp for Camp Half-Blood.

Quill was the DJ for the party, Emily made the last cup of punch which nearly resulted in a fist fight between Noah and Lane, Cisco danced horribly on the dance floor, Garrett provided some magic entertainment which nearly started a fire. Thor and Hunter exchanged battle stories while each held their respective weapons closely, Kyle just sat in the corner thinking about whether to tell the team about the newspaper change, Stephanie and River gossiped about the Doctor. After a while many of the heroes had gone home, it was just Stephanie and the Warriors left, which included the Doctor, River, Alice, Lane, Garrett, Emily, Noah, Cisco, Kyle, and Hunter. They all stayed around and told stories from their childhood, and their different perspectives of the war. But inside the TARDIS stood an old empty Cyber-suit, the Doctor it found after he had rescued Stephanie from a Cyber prison, the suits began to slowly glow red, the suit began to speak in the voice of Ultron.

"I once had strings but now I'm free. There are no strings on me."

Emily looked over her shoulder at the long, dark stairs, "hm.."

She slowly appeared from Strange's side and appeared next to the Doctor. She grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him from a group of people, "We need to talk."

"What..what is it?" The Doctor asked, looking back at the fading light.

She appeared at the TARDIS' front door and sighed, "I could hear it...faintly."

"You have that good of hearing?" The Doctor asked, looking at her.

Emily raised her hand to slap him, but slowly dropped it to her side. "Just..be serious for a moment."

"Has the Still gone soft?" The Doctor asked, pulling his Sonic Screwdriver from his pocket.

"I've been working on my temper. Strange has guided me to a less violent path."

"Interesting." The Doctor muttered, opening the TARDIS' creaking door open.

Emily put her hand into her hair and pulled out her wand.

"How did you.." The Doctor started, looking at her.

"Searching now. Questions later." Emily growled, stepping past him.

The two stepped into the TARDIS and noticed that the control room was in shambles, and in the middle of the room stood an old Cyber suit, the eyes as red as flame.

"Well well well, If it isn't the Doctor and one of his warriors, tell me, why aren't you kneeling?." Ultron asked

The sound of wand clattered to the floor as they both stared up at the suit, their mouths slightly ajared to show their shock.


	9. Sequle is up

The Sequel is Up, it is entitled Warriors Rise of Ultron.


End file.
